


(One Piece x Reader Parent Scenarios)

by Wolfytoons31



Series: Reader x One Piece Parent Scenarios [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: I have been itching to start the scenarios, but I have to do intros as first  order of business. I'm adding two others later but if you have anyone else you want me to add let me know. Thank you and enjoy~Heads up: These preferences will be long or short explanation depending on the character's story, but they're all in one, and Marco has a lemon I hope you like them <3 If you haven't read the intro's they are an idea of your story so if you haven't seen it go check that out :3





	1. How You Met

**Author's Note:**

> I have been itching to start the scenarios, but I have to do intros as first order of business. I'm adding two others later but if you have anyone else you want me to add let me know. Thank you and enjoy~
> 
> Heads up: These preferences will be long or short explanation depending on the character's story, but they're all in one, and Marco has a lemon I hope you like them <3 If you haven't read the intro's they are an idea of your story so if you haven't seen it go check that out :3

_**Ace** _

You met Ace during your third year of college. You studied multiple subjects. One profession however, became your main goal of what you wished to do for your future. One being business. You managed to get the hang of college life. Difficult, and always on the go with financial problems. Luckily for you, you have a scholarship. You had a good head on your shoulders with an idea of what you wanted to do. You would be lying if you said you were popular during high school. On the contrary you were the nerd always into your studies. Learned everything there is to learn. Knowledge was everything to you. Sad to say you never really had a life outside of your studies.

College, the one place where one is to do both. You were on your day off. Like the nerd you are, you sat indoors doing some homework while looking out the window watching people pass by minding their own business. Some of them accompanied by a friend or a group wearing smiles sharing a few laughs. Your heart yearned for something more lately. You never really considered being social and having friends besides a few back home. You wondered how they were doing. You shook your head discarding those thoughts. Alas, your roommate barges in with her speaker blaring music. She drops her things on her bed and sighs happily. You grumble underneath your breath.

"Oh my God! Are you still studying?" She starts.

"Homework." You grunt.

"Oh come on sister you need a break. When was the last time you've gone out?"

"I don't need to have a life here. This place is to get where you're going. If I just focus on my studies, graduate, get a job I'll be just fine. I'll focus on life afterwards." Your roommate frowns.

"While of that sounds logical, the fact remains of what if. What if you do all that? What happens when you get a job. You won't have enough time for yourself or a love life. Then you'll look back on this day and regret saying that to me." She retorts. You begin to consider what she said concerning you. You didn't want to be a loser forever. You've seen your family work and struggle never catching a break except on their day off or vacation which is wasted on sleep or staying at home. When that time comes you'll be bored with nothing to do. And just like that fear of being alone struck you like a thousand bricks. You spin on your chair searching for your roommate's help.

"Shit! I don't want any of that. I need to get the hell out and do something fast before the end of the day." You fumble.

"Lucky for you it's still day time."

"Noon." You correct.

"Whatever." She dismisses you. "What's say we go for a couple a drinks?" She suggest dangling her car keys.

 

It's been three hours since your arrival at the bar. You had taken a couple of drinks and two shots of tequila. In general you are drunk off your ass. Your roommate failed to take care of you. She was too busy flirting with some guys while you shared a couple of stories with some friendly bikers. You slam your glass onto the table wiping any liquor off.

"Alrigh boyz." You slurred. "Who's the srongest? Ready for a little arm wrestle?" You put your arm up ready for battle. You tried to look cocky failing miserably. Your face flushed red from your last drink. A big red bearded biker took your arm ready to take you on. In an instant you are crushed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait. I wassn't ready. Again." The group chuckles.

"Alright Missy if insist." One slam and he takes you down. You ask again and again repeating the same fate. You pout after the fifteenth time. "Sorry Missy, ya lost. Fair and square. As a reward how about you fetch me a drink and reconsider giving you a round sixteen."

"Kay!" You chirp heading over to the bar. "Yo! Bartender, another Budweiser for my friend." The bartender nods heading to the back to fetch a case. You lean against the bar and hum a tune. You hear someone scoff at you. You shoot him a scowl. "What?" You huff.

"Nothing, I was just thinking you should ease up on the drinking. You look like you've had enough." You click your tongue.

"I'm a grown ass woman, I can have as many as I want prick." He too clicks his tongue irritated by your uncalled for insult. "Besides it's for my friend not me." You defend. He rolls his eyes.

"Sure. Whatever." He said not bothering to hide his bitterness. You growl angered by his attitude. You open your mouth to speak only to be cut off by the ruckus breaking out behind you. Your biker group started a bar fight. You recklessly jumped in to help. You ran up to some guy choking one of your friends and punched him. Your friend is released gasping for air. Behind you, you can hear that prick's complaint.

"O-Oi!" He chocked on his beer astounded. "You can't be serious? You're going to get yourself hurt!" He warns. You disregard him focusing at the problem at hand. You turn to punch someone else, instead you get a blow to the face sending you back crashing into someone. They held you up. You raise your head curious to see who. You find the same Raven haired jerk, with freckles? When did he get those? Perhaps you didn't notice because you're drunk. Something else your intoxication did to you was possibly hallucinate the image being displayed before you. The ceiling lights all rested on him as if he was a sign, an angel from above capturing your eyes. You swore you could also hear a chiors singing. He stands you up leaning you against the bar.

"Are you an angel? Cause you're gorgeous." You mumbles. He scrunches his nose unsure how to take that. He turns to your assaulter.

"Oi! You've got a lot of balls punching a chick." He snarls throwing a punch to the face sending him flying like an anime character. You gawked at his awesome strength. He pops his knuckles as if it didn't bother to sting him. "Anyone else wants to try me?" He growls. The bar is filled with silence. Everyone settled themselves down returning to their business. Nothing but music and whispers erupting. Your savior returns to your side. "Yo! Vince, give me a bag of ice." The bartender nods fetching to his request. He comes back within two minutes with a bag filled with ice cubes. The Raven haired man pulls you out of the bar placing the pack against your cheek. You two sit just outside the bar on the sidewalk. The road empty as can be. Echoes of city noises and neighborhood dogs barking fill the atmosphere. "Are you okay?" He asks.

You his at the contact of the ice bag. Pain swept away after awhile replaced with relief. You sigh holding your head.

"Owe. Yeah. Thanks." You said. "I feel like I just got my wisdom tooth taken out for the second time." You hear him chuckle.

"First bar fight?" You look up at him.

"Yeah. I didn't think a punch would be painful. I don't exactly go to bars and become reckless. Not my thing." You grumble staring at the back checking for blood. You poke at your tender flesh hissing.

"I noticed. You were heading for the hospital if you continued. So why the suddenly drink? Heart broken?" He pried. You shake your head.

"Nah, just wanted to do something new besides studying all the time. I didn't think things through, desperate to get a life and start somewhere and now I'm here. Ouch, that punch really sobered me up." You groan.

"Ah, I see. A word of advice next time. Take things slow when starting out with anything. Pacing yourself will get you where you want."

"Thanks I will. I mean I know, I just thought if I jumped into it, I'd get a satisfied outcome."

"Well, was it?" You shake your head staring at the gravel beneath. You two are left in silence. You eye him in the corner of your eye. He seemed distant in thought. You look at his bruised knuckles. A long cut across them. You did the unthinkable and scoot closer to him. You take his hand placing the ice on his knuckles. His trance broken when feeling his hand being tended by you. He had the chance to retract his hand and create a gap, but he couldn't. Something about you kept him seated. He allowed you attend him examining you. The dim lights cascading on your figure left him breathless in awe. Your hair flailing by the Autumn's night breeze. Your features had him pasted onto you imprinting every detail. You are beautiful. No denying that.

"Your knuckles are bruised. I hope you don't mind?" He shake his head. "You threw quite an impressive punch. Does it hurt?"

"Nah, I lost all pain after a few fights in the past."

"I'm sorry I called you a prick." You apologize.

"It's fine. Your guardian angel is forgiving." He teased. "It's my job." You push him teasing him back. You both laugh easing the tension. You didn't understand why you were confessing. Your guess it was the liquor. You were unable to lie. How embarrassing and thrilling. You groan realizing something.

"Crap!" You spat.

"What?"

"Launa is inside and she has the keys. She must be drunk as well meaning I won't be able to persuade her to go home. Once she's intoxicating there is no negotiation. Her say is final."

"Ah, well driving isn't exactly a good idea for the both of you. As your guardian angel I insist on escorting you home." You blush.

"Please stop saying that it was stupid." You pout. He laughs finding you cute. "I can just walk on my own thank you."

"At this hour? Drunk and alone?" You stood up starting to walk in the direction of your dorm, but not before shooting him a scowl. You hear footsteps behind you knowing it was him. You stop in your tracks and spin on your heel,

"Stop following me." You whine.

"Who said I am? May be I'm just heading in the same direction as you." He shrugs. You wished you could wipe that smug look off his face. Regrettably, you cave in.

"Fine. You can walk me to campus. Seeing as how I find your story unlikely."

"Meh, it's up to you if you believe me or not."

 

An awkward silence between the two of you on the walk to your school. A few words exchanged to break the silence. You stop a ten feet away from the entrance of the dormitory.

"Thank you for walking me back even if I was stubborn about it before."

"No worries, I'm the same and I really have nothing to do right now."

"Well I'm not going to invite you in for a one night stand if that's what you're suggesting." He turns a bright red color.

"Wh-what? No! No, no, no! O-of course not. I don't want that. I don't expect you to at least. I wouldn't want to burden you knowing who I am." You tilt your head.

"Who wouldn't? You're quite a gentleman. Sweet too despite your cockiness. I'd say anybody would want to know you. You have this cool vibe. One of secure….and kindness." His eyes widen hearing your words.

"You think I'm nice?" Again you are left confused.

"Yeah. You stood up for me and attended to me even after I was rude to you. I don't see why you think you're a burden. I'm glad I met you." You lock eyes. Both of you carried a dazzling gleam alluring each other. He smiles scrunching up his cheeks up causing his freckles to compliment his features. You found it adorable. Almost like a child smiling up at you. Your heart races at the sight of him. Contagious to his smile, you return his with yours growing wider. You felt a weird connection with him screaming at you to do something. So like the old fashioned girl you are, you step closer onto your tippy toes to kiss his cheek. He felt a spark in that kiss. One he's never felt before despite all of the women he's been with. "Good night." You whisper earning a shudder from him. It was your turn to smirk.

"It's Ace!" He shouts to you from afar. You look over your shoulder,

"(Y/N)!" You shout back looking ahead of you.

"(Y/n)…" He mutters under his breath repeatedly.

"Yo, Ace!" A friend calls out. Said man shakes out of his thoughts to greet his pal. You stood at the front door of the building feeling stupid.

"Whoa, he really was meeting up with someone." You said. You head inside to end your night of fun.

 

_**Sabo** _

How you met Sabo was something out of a freaking movie. You were a prostitute/escort since you were five. Trafficked from country to country learning a different language every year or so. You started out as a slave rising up to something more lewd. At age fifteen you became an escort. Sex first then murder afterwards or a distraction of your target. Not a lot was said when you first met. You accompanied your boss. A redhead with slicked back hair, baggy green jacket always smoking for his young age. Words tattooed on his fingers reading, "Kill" and a scar on his left eye. He had an appointment with his lawyer, Sabo. You two waited in silence. Shades hiding your tired eyes, legs crossed yet they exposed some abusive markings. You had taken off your jacket to relieve your overheating body. It was used to the dangerous temperatures of the cold rather than the tropical weather. However it is winter, and the heater in the building felt like you were in a desert.

You shake your leg impatiently making your pimp antsy. He grips your leg aggressively leaving crescent marks on your skin. You flinch used to the pain. He growls against your ear menacingly.

"Stop shaking your damn leg, it's irritating."

"It's not hurting anybody." You retort casually.

"Disobey and I will punish you at home." He seethes squeezing tighter. You grunt and nod. You both failed to acknowledge Sabo entered witnessing his threat. He scowled at the man for a brief second before switching to his professional mode. You catch each other's eyes as he introduces himself.

"Good day, my name is Sabo. I will be your attorney for this case." You could see right through him. His smile is fake. He was good you thought. He makes a quick glance over to you. You avert his gaze turning your head afraid he too could see through your disguise.

"Great, nice to meet ya names Shane. Is there anything we can do to take this asshole down?" Yes it was unlikely for a pimp like Shane to ask for help from an attorney, however, he masked his background to continue his business and keep appearances. He had nothing to fear. He gained all the power he needed. One of the scariest things about belonging to deadly millionaires.

"Yes there is. He has a terrible reputation. Your opponent was tossed into prison three times. Murdered a few of his henchmen, taken territory, participated gang on gang violence so on and so forth. He'll be easy to take down. All of this was in the past and so far he hasn't done anything wrong since his last update. This can turn into a tricky case, but it can be dealt with. Hopefully he doesn't try to higher a challenging lawyer. This will go a lot smoother." He answers flipping through a few papers. You clear your throat after non stop fidgeting. Sabo turns to you.

"Sorry, I have to use the bathroom." You explain. He smiles kindly at you, your heart lifted at his friendly vibe. You haven't felt like this in forever since your first boy crush at the age of ten. You bite your cheek to keep it from trying to smile. You had to remain stoic. Any form of genuine happiness is punishable. You had to continue to act broken, like your soul is no longer there for the sake of your survival. This man behind his desk poked at your mask enough to break it making it difficult not to melt in his presence.

"The restrooms are down this hall to your left." You nod taking your belongings with you into the bathroom. Sabo's blue eyes followed you out the door returning to his client.

"Dames. They can't hold still eh?" Shane chortles. Sabo cracks a half smile finding it grueling.

 

You enter the washroom leaning against one of the many sinks taking in a few gulps of air to sustain you. You check each stall for any occupiers. Safe to say you are alone in the room for the moment. You open your purse to pull out a carton of cigars. You take one in your mouth holding it by your lips as you searched for your lighter. You flick the damn thing on enough to ignite the end of the stick. Right away you take a big inhale of it's contents. Your whole being shivers in relief. You hold the fumes to ease your body then spew it all out. You sigh finally relaxed. You carried a few addictions during your miserable life. Drinking and drugs. Things that alleviated your heartache, numbed almost everything to the point where you don't wish to remember. All you wanted was to forget about everything and just enjoy the moment of freedom even if it was the bathroom. The influence caused by dangerous men who threatened your everyday life. You cried after every end of the day. Through the years all you managed to spill is a single tear. It wouldn't be long until your soul began to literally break into pieces to the point where you are left lifeless. You stare at yourself in the mirror and burst into tears. You pitied yourself for being in this situation. You cover your mouth to muffle your whimpers.

 

Meanwhile, Sabo gathers some information and prints them out. "Okay, I'll just get those files and have you sign some documents and I'll update you on anything else as well as your court date. Excuse me." He stood up heading to the lounge room to retrieve what he printed and another case file. He double checks if they are the correct ones before returning to his client. Stepping outside, he notices you haven't gone back to your seat. It was his chance to meet you. See how you were doing. Cautiously, he takes a left looking around for any women coming his way. He enters the bathroom finding you putting out your smoke and tossing the soggy stick into the trash. You splash water into your face. Upon closer inspection, he could see cut marks and abusive markings on your forearms. You dry your face completely unaware of his presence. You jump back in a gasp when you do spot him. You hold your coat and bag close to you in a skittish manner.

"This is the women's washroom sir. Men's are on the other side." You inform. He leans against the wall grinning.

"I know." You shudder. If he knew that only meant one thing. Your heart felt heavy in an instant. Why were you disappointed? All men saw you is a piece of meat. Now you are sure he wanted more than small banter. You set your things down putting on your greatest disguise. A forced, seductive look plays on your face.

"Is that so? Well then I guess you must be here for something else. Lock the door and maybe you can tell me what that might be?" You coo walking up to him. Your body sways as you do like a metronome. You press yourself against him as close as possible. Your bust against his hard chest, a knee in between his groin. You caress his face. He watches your every move hypnotized by your marvelous colored eyes. They held no light in them, just darkness as if it's been sucked out of you. He holds your wrists.

"As I thought." He whispers. Your smile falters. "You're more than just a friend accompanying Mr. Shane. You're a prostitute." He exposes. Your eyes widen. Why did you felt ashamed or embarrassed for that matter? You try to pull away hoping he wouldn't try to expose you or your master.

"How did you-"

"Your cuts and bruises. The way he scolded you is not normal. You're keeping a mask behind all of this aren't you?" He interjects.

"Why do you care?" You growl.

"It's my job. I can't let this charade continue. I maybe helping him against my own will, but I know I'm able to save someone who really deserves it. There are people who can't speak because of their affiliations. That doesn't scare me nor will it stop me from saving them unless they truly don't want me to."

"Oh! Because it's your job? Fuck you! You haven't the slightest clue in the shit I'm in. I don't think I could just ask for help, waltz on out and live my life freely. They'll hunt me down eventually. It will only be a matter of time." You sulk. "So no! I don't want your help! I've had enough people try and get hurt because of me. You'll probably throw me away like everyone else." You whisper that last part. Sabo saddens. A pang in his chest tells him how sorry he is. You refused his help. What more could he do if you wouldn't cooperate? If he tried hard, you would probably have him killed. That felt unlikely, because he felt something towards you. Something he could not explain. You felt the same, yet neither of you have the slightest clue why. His hand release you to lift your chin. Your mascara running down your face was a mess. He didn’t care. You are beautiful in his eyes. He wipes your tears with his thumb. You sniffle taking in the warmth of his touch. You felt safe, dazzled by his kindness. The soft, blue eyes of yours showing pity. You avert your gaze not wanting to be guilted by his kindness.

"Fine. If that is what you want then I'll let you be, but if you ever change your mind I am here." He slips his card into your coat pocket without you noticing. He opens the door ready to step out. You stare at his back. Your heart constricts seeing him walk away just like that. You didn't know why or how, but your body on it's own held him back. He accommodates you holding him back waiting for you to say something.

"I…..I…" His brows raise ready to listen with curiosity. "I do. I mean I want your help." The thought of never seeing a total stranger, Sabo, was absurd. An affect you couldn't quite shake off. He takes two steps towards you bringing you into a hug. Your mind could not process the events happening right now. Your body relaxed against his. All of a sudden your emotions came flooding out. You weep against his arms hard clinging tightly on his dress shirt. He shushes you stroking your hair comfortingly.

After your moment with Sabo, he explained to you what to do next. He left you in the bathroom to let him enter first and let things be less conspicuous. Two minutes later, you walk on into his office wearing your stoic expression again. Your boss observes you suspiciously, but ignores it for appearances. Shane signed the papers, said his good bye's and guided you out. You eye Sabo. A deep sadness weighing on both of your hearts. This is part of the plan and you couldn't turn back now. You trusted him. You were going to do it for him and yourself. It was time to set free.

"Bye." You whisper mouthing it out to him.

"Bye." He mouths back.

Outside of the building your boss complains about you and his rival. You slipped on your coat and as you did, you feel paper in your pocket. You pull it out revealing a business card. Sabo's name and number written in gold lettering. You smile fondly at the thought of him. Your hero. You hold the card close to your chest before sticking it in your pocket. You already missed the blonde.

 

_**Law** _

How you met Law was natural. You crossed paths with him like any soulmate search. You had just moved into your apartment. The helpers you hired settled the furniture inside your apartment. It took you two restless nights to clean up and hang up your hat. Not long did you receive an email from your manager with a warm welcome to start writing as soon as possible. You frown over their haste. A price to pay for being a novelist.

The very next day, you poured yourself a cup of coffee, ate breakfast, plopped yourself in front of your lap top and started writing. Days went by fast without you realizing. Sleep deprived and lack of nutrients. You always failed to take care of yourself until one particular day, you wake up to find some of your food to be spoiled. You toss what's rotten into the trash and decide to do some shopping for the day. Your book was almost finished. What's one day of break going to do? So you prepared yourself and went out into the cold streets. Instead of heading straight for the market, you started to window shop and explore town remembering the names of streets for when you wished to revisit shops. You yawn many times during your journey, sneeze with a case of sniffles. You enter a liquor store deciding to fetch some snacks instead seeing as how you wasted your time running around town. A kind old lady, the owner of the store stocks up on goods you liked. You take a bag of chips into your basket making small talk with the lady.

"Curious question, but how many times do you stock up on these chips?"

"Usually nine or less depending on how many I can stack in a row." She said.

"Sorry for the sudden question, I'll probably drop by here often for snacks since it's near my apartment."

"Ah, you'll be a regular customer huh?" You nod. "You must be new. I haven't seen you around before."

"I am. I just moved here three months ago."

"Really? Just now you make yourself seen? Where have you been darling?" The woman chortles.

"Busy with my book." You rub the back of your head.

"Oh you're a novelist? How exciting." She squeaks. The two of you walk up to the counter talking to each other. Not a lot of people showed up in such a small town. To you that was perfect. You came to experience the country, solitude life and be able to work without distraction. Your speed in writing these past three months are an example of how much you enjoyed life here. You sneeze into your gloved hand and sniffle. "You look a little ill darling. You should get that checked out."

"Nah, I'm fine. Really." The woman frowns at you with concern. She guilt tripped you just by that face. "Alright, I'll head over to the clinic and do just that right now."

"Good. The clinic is a little far away from here. It's mostly located near ranch area's for farmers. The hospital is closest. It's the tallest building with lots of plot, you'll know it when you see it. Three blocks to your right." You take a mental note of everything she just told you.

"Okay. Thank you so much. I'll see you later." You wave good bye and stop at your apartment across the street dropping off your snacks and taking important things in case paperwork is needed to be filled.

 

As you suspected, you had to fill out a form and wait like everyone else. Your cough started to show. You felt embarrassed being the only one. You tried to relax, but your eye lids started to get heavy. You forced yourself awake until your name is called. You remove your scarf feeling hot. An hour later, your name is called by a nurse taking you in. You immediately pipe up answering to your name.

"Follow me." She kindly gestures. You follow as requested catching a glance of some ill people. Random doctors tending to their patient. There was one who caught your eye. He wore thick, black glasses, black, spiky hair and a soul patch growing on his chin. He seemed to be explaining something to his male nurse wearing a penguin hat holding a clipboard and scribbling something down. "Here is your room." You snap back to reality. She shifts from you to your person of interest. She grins. You enter the room removing your warm clothing leaving on only your shirt, jeans and boots. She closes the door behind her after bringing in the materials to start your treatment starting with your blood pressure wrapping onto your left arm. "I wouldn't bother trying to get his attention." You tilt your head. She rolls her eyes and playfully grins at you. "Dr. Trafalgar. The guy you were eyeing." You blush embarrassed that she caught you staring. "Don't worry, she catches every girl's eye and he knows it. That's why they call him Dr. Heart stealer." She winks. Next the nurse pulls out a thermometer for you to take. "That and obvious reasons like being a surgeon, stealing a girl's heart without trying etc." You mumbles. This nurse seemed to be interested or informing you of someone you only stared at once. What a funny experience yet you felt uncomfortable. You wished you hadn't stared. Being listed information about him and warned not to go after him felt like a tease of not being able to have him. Why did it bother you? It's just a guy. Right? You failed to hear your temperature and anything else the nurse said to you except that a doctor would be right with you. So you waited. This odd day gave you an idea for a story or perhaps a skit for a chapter.

 

Twenty minutes later, your assigned doctor enters with your information on a clipboard. The same doctor being Dr. Trafalgar. You began to fidget feeling bashful in front of him. Your nerves went out of control as you try to stay calm. You watch him knowing you'd have to make eye contact soon enough.

"Okay, Miss (L/N) how are you today?" He asks while writing some things down.

"Fine." You say. He clicks his pen and raises a brow at you.

"Are you sure? You are aware that you have a fever of one hundred-five right? You also have a cough. Sounds like you have a flu."

"Huh? A flu? I felt just fine this morning." You mumble to yourself. He lifts your head. You stiffen at his close proximity. Lucky for you, your face was naturally flushed from your illness. Your eyes droopy, but continues to examine your well being.

"It looks like there is more than just an illness. Do you mind if I do a quick physical?" You shake your head dazed. "I'll be right back." He said before departure.

 

You were starting to fade in and out of consciousness when Law entered the room giving you the results about lack of sleep and what you weren't shoving into your body. You stand up after being given your prescription.

"Thanks boss I'll be sure to take them." You slurred. Law raises a brow concerned for the way you swayed almost like you were drunk.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay to drive home?"

"I'm fine. I walked here so I can walk back." You said. You took one step and your whole body shut down. You collapsed falling into his arms as he caught you. He sighed.

"Stupid girl." He mutters. He checks your temperature with the back of his hand pressed on your forehead. "Shit her temperature is rising. Nurse!" He calls out.

 

You stir away groaning at the bright lights blinding you. You turn your head away from the beams finding yourself in the hospital. Machines attached to you. The heart monitor beeping at a rhythm to your annoyance. "Where am I? You ask groggily.

"There you are. You passed out on me." A familiar voice catches your attention. Law greets you with a lop sided grin. "You're in the hospital. You've been out for a day."

"A day?" You sit up abruptly shocked.

"Easy. Yes. After I gave you your prescription you passed out due to fatigue. I guess you haven't exactly been taking care of yourself. I tried calling your emergency contacts but none picked up. Is there anyone who can take care of you." You look down holding the sheets. You shake your head. Always the quiet, shy girl with low-self esteem. It was a habit of yours to avoid eye contact.

"My family lives far away and mostly busy. I wouldn't want to burden them and have them come over. I promised I would take care of myself if I moved away from everyone. If they knew they'd beg me to come back and say they were right. I can't go back." You look up to him with pleading eyes. "I-I can take care of myself. I promise." You choke coughing on your words. Law frowns having the slightest compassion for you. You seemed to be a curious character to him so much he checked up on your condition while you were out. He was worried. You. You made him worry. You are nothing but a patient yet you somehow carried an effect on him. A catch of interest piqued by you. The way you acted so quirky felt nostalgic. Familiar to someone he lost. He had the urge to take care of what he couldn't before. That being you.

"I understand. However, I cannot discharge my patient knowing she's alone with no one to take care of them." you lower your gaze once more defeated by this man. You had to throw in the towel all because of a flu. Could you be more ridiculous? He removes his coat and glasses. "I don't usually do this, but you're an exception. I'll take you home and care for you until you're back on your feet." You gape in surprise.

"You don't have to do that. Really! I'm good."

"No you're not. Now it's either me or your family." You sigh.

"Okay. Thank you." You smile softly. It was his turn to look at you in awe. A faint blush blooms on his cheeks. His heart never skipped a beat in a rapid pace before nor did he ever felt a little shy over a woman. It was certainly a change. One he'd look forward experimenting and figuring out the cause of the unknown feeling.

 

** _Marco_ **

Warning: ~Lemon included~

Your meeting with Marco wasn't exactly a walk on the park or something romantic. Your life was anything but ordinary and you loved it that way. Simple wasn't your way to go in your early twenties. You had a career and reputation to maintain. Five years into the force, you bumped up to detective. Something you've always wanted to be and you are great at it. Some time after cuffing a guy, you were given your next case. A case involving you to be in desguise. Nothing too dangerous. You just had to flush them out, take your target and interrogate him. From there on do what you need to. So you dressed in your best, a party dress which hugs your figure, a jacket thrown, hair down to hide your ear piece lastly some heels and of course your make up. You checked yourself in the mirror hoping it would be enough to catch your target's attention. You open your case files remembering every information you needed for emergencies. You close the folder on your computer before heading out to your destination.

You weren't alone of course You had your partner with you. An experienced man who taught you the ropes about being a detective. You enter the club, take your seat at a bar and order a drink. You take a sip listening to your partner.

"My you're looking extra fly tonight." He teased.

"That's the plan. This guy may be into some freaky shit." You scoff. "You know how they are."

"Indeed I do. What's the plan? The usual?" He asks.

"Yep, for now. Keep a look out on the outside while I surveillance the inside." You see two men greeting each other with bro hug. They were near the V.I.P section. A blonde and a black haired man both entering the back room. You hum questionably.

 

An hour later, the same blonde takes a seat four seats down ordering a drink. You catch the same bartender's attention asking for whiskey for the blonde man. He complies to your bidding handing the blonde two drinks.

"Um…I didn't order this."

"I know. The young lady at the edge of the bar did boss." Blue eyes shift to your direction. You casually catch his gaze quirking a smile. You swore you saw a gleam in his eyes.

"Thanks." He dismisses his employer. Before he taking at seat beside you, he gulps his first drink and takes yours over to you. "Thanks for the drink. I don't usually receive them from beautiful women such as yourself-yoi." You chuckle against your drink.

"So men send them to you?" You ask with your thick accent. He chokes on his drink realizing you misunderstood him. You laugh some helping yourself to a napkin. You help clean him up. He looks at you unexpected from a woman to aid him. They would mostly watch him struggle, or walk away. Club women were stuck up worried about their looks. Not you. "There all better."

"You're not from around here are you?" You lean into your palm.

"What makes you say that?"

"Your accent." He points out.

"Nope. I was born and raised in Spain for a time then moved here in America."

"Really?" He smirks.

"Yes really. Why? Does it allure you?" whisper against his ear. He shudders. What the hell? He shuddered? That never happens to him with a girl. His curiosity is piqued. He switches from your lips to your eyes.

"You could say that." The bartender serves him another drink.

"Here ya go boss." And attends someone else. You look at him surprised. You pretend to be interested.

"Boss? You own this place cutie? It's hard to believe." You tease. That playful teasing of your got him started. He felt a heat within his groin. A kink he enjoyed being tested fueling his ego. He was always underestimated because of how he appeared.

"Yeah, I do. How is it hard to believe-yoi?"

"You don't look the part. I would assume someone handsomer. Like that guy surrounded with a booth of women, or that big bouncer guy." Marco observes your suggested men. He chuckles leaning in to whisper against your ear.

"The thing is about those guy's is they may look big and appealing, but I have something just the same meaning they are probably microscopic." You grin to his innuendo.

"Is that so?" You gulp your drink. "Then why don't you put your money where your mouth is and prove it? Let's say somewhere private. Boss." You whisper nibbling his ear. A hand wraps around your waist tugging you with him to the back room. You inspect your surroundings, finding a group of people drinking with their personal guards. Poker, and a few other suspicious activity. Far in the back you could see someone being dragged into a room. You switch your focus to the blonde.

"(Y/N), what's going on?" He asks.

"Be prepared. I think I've got something. Wait for my signal. I need to cut off now."

"Wait! What? (Y/N)-!" You turn off your ear piece arriving at apartment. It was cozy you thought. Your quickly brought into your situation as you're backed against the wall forced into a make-out session.

~Lemon Start~

You hold onto his biceps. Goodness they are hard as a rock. There were muscles under there. You drool over the feeling starting to fall into temptation. It's been awhile since you had any action and you don't give in to your target. Despite his looks, this man knew how pleasure you. He squeezed your ass hard enough to leave imprints in the morning. A finger rubs against you clothed lips earning him a moan which he swallow letting his tongue slip inside licking your walls. You grind your hips against his. He growls in response biting your bottom lip. You pull away, a string of saliva attached to your lips. You catch your breath, chest heaving and burning from the lack of air. Your eyes and his both filled with lust. His eyes in that moment is breath taking.

Before you could do anything else, you Yelp at the sudden lift. You instantly wrap your legs around his waist. Your bare thighs squeezing him making him groan growing in size. He drops you on his couch sliding your dress up. His lips brush against your skin down to your collar marking you. He pins you down with his lower half to your dismay making you whine. Your vision hazy lost to lust. You needed to get this over with, yet your hormones begged for release. You did your best to fight your temptation. The split chance you are given, you slip your hand into your jacket pulling out a pen. A pen which carried the signal to infiltrate the club shutting it down. The same pen drops out of your hand and onto the carpet the minute he bit above your breast. He licks the mark left behind. You cave in. There is no going back, and in order to return to your objection, you had to get this heated passion over with.

Your nails scrape against his scalp down to the back of his neck and to his back slipping them under his shirt.

"Please, hurry baby. Prove me wrong and show it to me. Don't you want to get this over with?" You baited. His eyes raise over to you taking in every expression you make. Did he want to end this night? No. That's a first and he didn't hesitant in fact it worried him yet he was too deep into desire to care. All he wanted was you. To please you and make you scream his name for some weird reason. A nagging feeling he knew what it was, but couldn't pit his finger on it. Your body, curves and edges all of it is perfect. While lost in his thoughts, you busied yourself with unbuttoning his shirt. Your hands run up and down his well toned body. You gasped, impressed. You lean to whisper in his ear. "Papi, I need you." You moan.

That did it. The trigger for him to cave in. He throws your legs over his shoulder, tears your panties apart, unbuckles and releases his member slipping himself inside you without a second thought. You throw your head back digging your nails into the cushion. "Ffffuu-ck!" He groans as you tighten around him pulsing causing him to grow hornier over you. Your pleasured expression is so sweet letting his animalistic side lick his lips as if staring at his prey. Pre-cum spills inside you. He tests the waters after your adjustment. Hips rotate. You buck to his his movement. Slowly he pulls out until his tip then slams back in. He repeats the motion picking up the pace. Arousing sounds, filling the room exciting you further into your orgasm. You pull him down for a kiss letting him swallow your moans. Nails dig into his back marking him. Blood trails from the fresh cuts left by you staining his shirt. His eyes never peeling from you. You were close as was he. His thrusts erratic and your walls held onto him tight preventing him from moving. Your coil in your stomach bursts. You hold onto him quivering in the aftermath of your orgasm while he fills you up riding your orgasm away. You fall back bringing you with him.

~Lemon end~

You hold his head against the crock of your neck keeping him there. You reach for your pen, slender finger of yours barely able to bring it close to you. You successfully grip the pen and click the button lightly. You see the red flash above it. You sigh in relief staring at the ceiling. The man resting on top of you, Marco felt at ease hearing your heart beat. The feeling of your fingers grazing his scalp gently made him feel at ease. Something about you made him feel special. It was genuine emotion he could not comprehend, but welcomed it. His brows knit when he hears hear you laugh. He props himself up inquisitively.

"You certainly do have the bigger package." You compliment He smirks. "Cute. Too bad I also have a big package to surprise you with." He hears noises downstairs, notices the pen in your hand dangling in front of him. His heart sunk escalating quickly.

"Fuck!" He pushes himself off you trying to make a break for it. A group of enforcers barge in tackling the man down. "Let go you fucking pigs!" He snarls. You stood up fixing yourself. Marco is cuffed and propped on his knees. You stand in front of him tall and intimidating. He huffs raising his head to you which you flash your badge in your pocket.

"Marco Fushichou, you are under arrest. We are shutting your bar down until we finish inspecting the place to make sure you're not hiding anything. We have reason to believe you and a gang we have been tracking down are working together." He scoffs blood leaking off his busted lip from his fall.

"So all of this was a set up-yoi?" Enforcers rise him up on his feet.

"Yes that's right." You verify. "I hope I didn't disappoint." You take your leave searching for your partner to update on what happened. Your gut wrenched at the feeling of locking him up. It was a one night stand and you were doing your job which you've done several times. Why the suddenly guilt? Nonetheless you proceed keep your composure leaving things professionally. Almost.

 

_**Kid** _

Kid, the lead singer and head of his rock band he called: "Kid Pirates". Is one of the people you must interview for your job. You were a journalist of the lowest class. You were an excellent writer you just had to start somewhere and that somewhere is the newspaper department. Old fashioned yes, but there are still people who read the news paper and enjoyed doing so. You have worked for your company, Grandline news for seven years. You started young at the age of seventeen gaining experience in your career life. You were given a shot when you read an article of Kid Pirates touring near your vicinity. You loved the idea revolving around one of your favorite bands. You had it all pictured. You will buy a ticket, try to sneak in and get an interview with the man. That's not exactly what happened tonight. You made it back stage, but just as you snuck through the crowd, you tried to chase them down only to be pushed aside by the tour bus. Just when your luck ran out, you find they have stopped at a diner this late at night. You thought you had a chance to greet and meet Kid and his groupie thinking he'd be a swell guy.

Instead you are being laughed at by your idol. A crumpled up straw paper is flicked at your forehead. You pout at his rude mannerisms. The whole gang proceeds to sneer at their leader's antics.

"You want a few words with me sweet heart how about we take it up somewhere private?" You scrunch your nose in disgust.

"I'm not a tool for your pleasure just to get what I want! That's gross." You growl.

"Well then piss off. This aint goanna benefit me so why should I give a rats ass?" He retorts.

"Really? You truly believe that? Who the hell allows your publicity to go world wide so others can hear? If it wasn't for us journalists you wouldn't be known and trust me. Those who work in the industry know what's crap and what's good. You sir are just like every musician. You let the fame get to you forgetting how you started or your adoring fans who gave you the courage to continue your work." You spew. In that instant you saw Kid snap at you. Your idol. You have never seen such rage. It was your first encounter with it, but you've dealt with far worse. You held your head high standing your ground showing no fear as you are pushed back.

"Oi! Kid relax." Killer pleads. You hear the red head seething with anger.

"Yes Kid listen to your friend. Be reasonable. You wouldn't want this to ruin your career would you?" He growls louder. He grips the chair tight enough to shred the fabric and release the substance inside.

"You cocky little bitch. Watch what you say cause I do have my ways of getting revenge." Tears brim on the edges of your eyes but you blink them away. Your heart crushed by the constant romanticizing and fan girling over him just to witness an asshole being the real him.

"I've dealt with much worse than you could possibly imagine. This is nothing." You gave him a glimpse of sorrow in your eyes before flicking back to your defenses. Kid held a tug of guilt within him. Just catching that glimpse of sadness made him upset. He disliked that look on you. He wouldn't care if it was another girl, but since the moment you tried to follow them, the way you stood your ground impressed him. Most women would scream and run crying. You carried balls.

"To think I looked up to you because of what you went through is something I can comprehend. I guess you never saw your fans as anything but parasites. I wanted to tell you that you aren't alone, but now I just don't give a crap anymore." You whisper. You saw the shift on his face. You pulled away from him, harshly pushing his arm aside. "Gentlemen have a nice evening." You say regardless of their rudeness and walked out. You sniffle but didn't want to cry for someone who didn't deserve it. It would be pointless and you were strong.

"Whoa!" Wire starts. "That girl had some balls to stand up to you Kid. She was even kind enough to bless as a good evening although were complete dicks to her."

"That's a trip." Heat adds.

"I'd say she's something incredible." Kid is left dumbfounded with you imprinted in his mind. Your words echoed like a drum. He plops back down in his seat staring out the window watching you depart in your car.

"Yeah. She is." He mutters. The whole group is left curious to Kid's disturbance. They shrug after exchanging looks searching for a plausible answer. None are given. They didn't wish to disturb him. It would only start the fire.

You on the other hand failed to keep it together. On the way home, your radio played a sad song. You fell apart and started to cry with blurred eyes. You felt like a fool. All your devotion for nothing. You felt like a teenager all over again. It hurt more with him, because you had been stuck on him since he started. Supported him in any way even if you were one of the girls. He was a hobby to you to help him rise to the top while you lived in your miserable household. You moved away thanks to his music. Brave enough to move forward and now your time to let Kid go is here. When you arrived to your crappy apartment, you repeated the song and ripped all of his posters off the wall, tossed every CD album as well as deleting any playlists containing his band. Your one chance to rise to the top only you felt like you plummeted from a twenty story building crashing to your death. You lay in bed heart broken singing to the song.


	2. You Meet Again

Ace

 

It's been a month since you last met. He's been on your mind every now and then. You couldn't believe you met such an interesting person all because of one night of fun. You made it your goal to go out more often instead of wasting your time doing your studies. It was a struggle because you were growing addicted to the outgoing life. In some ways you hoped you'd meet the man again during your adventures. He is your inspiration for breaking free out of your cage. You viewed the world differently and you were less stressed if that was even possible. You let out a sigh. One of a smitten girl. Your roommate took notice. A shit eating grin adorning her lips.

"What was that?" You jolt up in your seat.

"What was what?" You nervously laugh away.

"That sigh. It sounded like you were in love." The blush on your face is captured by your roommate. Her grin widening. "So I am right." She said matter of fact. 

"No, of course not. How could I possibly be in love with someone when I haven't even been with them or dated them. You've never seen him either." You defend.

"Alright, calm down. You're right, but that doesn't stop a person from fantasizing and letting out that love sick sigh." You kept quiet as you are defeated. She takes a seat on her bed propping her head on her hands. "So, who is this mystery guy?" You fiddle with your fingers debating confessing or not.

"His name is Ace." Her eyes widen recognizing the name.

"Ace? That one guy from the bar that night who escorted you here?" You nod for verification.

"Yeah. I don't know why I mean we've only met once. Never saw him again. He's been my push to go out more often. I want something crazy like that to happen again."

She quirks a brow. "Or are you just doing that in hopes of bumping into him again?"

"Um…may be." You agree rubbing the back of your head bashfully.

"Well not to worry. You might see him again." You tilt your head confused. Your roommate pulls out another ad. There is this band playing and it will be hosted by the same bar. You review the ad. For a starter band the flyer really looked professional. The thought of seeing Ace again made you giddy almost like butterflies in your belly. You unintentionally squeeze the paper in your hands. 

"I'll definitely be there." You chime.

 

You dressed in your best. Well almost. You had the chance to dress attractively, but chose to go casual. Music blaring by the band's performance. You could barely hear your friend talking to you upon entrance.

"Okay, girl. Go find your knight." She teases. You both enter and start your partying.

You searched every nook and cranny, attempted to look like you were desperate to find him. In the end you took a seat at the bar ending your evening. You weren't in the mood to party anymore. Just the thought of never seeing that chiseled, handsome brute again ached your heart. Then again they say first love or interest never last. You just had to accept the fact that you were living in a fantasy at the moment and had to think logically. With that note, you gulped you scotch drowning away your sorrows to numb the pain. An orange haired bartender wearing his hair in a pompadour refills you drink. You held your hand up in a stop motion. 

"Awe, what's wrong little lady?" He asks.

"Oh nothing, just disappointed about being unable to see a guy I met here at the bar." 

"Oh. Yeah, this bar isn't exactly magic and maybe it's best not to be with a guy from a bar. After all that's not how romance is supposed to start." He assumes. A small smile tugs your lips. 

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just take it easy. You shouldn't be searching for him. They should be searching for you. Beautiful." He winks. You giggle at his flirtatious actions. You're called out of the conversation by your roommate.

"Hey! (Y/N)! Come here!" You sigh at your buzzed roommate. You gulp your drink down once more and pay.

"Thanks for the drink. I gotta go." You excuse yourself.

"Take care!" He calls back. You wave to him appreciatively. Your roommate drags you outside to the back. There was a van, gear being packed into the back. Your friend pulled you up to meet the lead singer.

"(Y/n) this is Andy, he's going to give us a ride back to campus after we take a trip to the lake where we're going to have some fun." She squeals insisting that you join in on whatever this "fun" is. You had a clue and you were nothing like that. A van, a group of guys and two girls? That was a red flag to you. You laugh at the girl nervously. She laughs harder having no idea why.

"Funny, but hey you guys had a long night. Great by the way. Why not chill here for now?" You suggest. Your friend pouts.

"Sure. Not a problem. We could use a break anyways." You sigh in relief.

 

At some point, your roommate ditches you to make out with Andy while you're left alone looking at the time with a three guys you didn't know. Two of them talking amongst themselves and the other sat next to you taking a smoke. You were tempted, but tobacco was one you'd promised would never poison yourself with. You wanted to sneak back into the bar at least knowing you were surrounded by people and that bartender. If anything were to happen it would be prevented for business purposes. However you didn't want to totally ditch your friend with them. Anything could happen. So you stayed put. You check the time.

"Worried about someone?" Your companion asks beside you.

"Nah, just checking the time. I don't want to sleep late. I have a reports to finish for school." He furrows his brows.

"I see. You're a college girl?" You nod. "That's kind of hot. You're probably bored just sitting here when you want to have some fun, but your friend left you out." He scoots closer. You lean back as he gropes your ass pulling you close. You gasp at the sudden touch. "Don't worry sweet heat I'll keep you entertained. He leans in to give you a kiss but you pull away.

"Um, that's okay. I'm fine I don't mind being left out."

"Awe, how cute you're so modest. I like that." He coos. You continue to walk back until you bump into someone's chest. The two band members smirk deviously. Your heart begins to race feeling panicked.

"W-wait! Stop!" The same man holds your wrists bringing you close to his chest. "Get away!" You yelp. Just as you feel hopeless, someone grips the man's scruff of their shirt pulling him away from you and launching him against the brick wall. The one behind you is socked in the face and lastly the last man is bashed in the head with a bat. You back yourself against the opposite wall trying to process everything that's happening right now.

"Didn’t you hear the lady? She said to stop!" He growls. That voice. So familiar and so melodic to your ears longing to hear him again. Here is again saving your life for the second time.

"Ace?" You ask breathless. He turns to you after his name is called. His eyes widen surprised to see you. They soften, before changing to rage as the realization hits him that it is you these men were about to rape you. He snaps instantly lifting the man off his feet. "Oi, men I want you to beat these guys into pulp. Make sure they learn their lesson. The group behind Ace sneer complying to his orders. That many men just for three, no four men. The group takes care of the band members right after Ace beat the crap out of the one who started to make a move on you. He kicked and spat at his body smearing his face into the dirty gravel of the alleyway. He was furious. Enough to kill a man. You saw the blood shot eyes set to kill as he squeezes the man's head harder. You pull him away by his arm. "Ace please wait! Don't. Leave him be. You don't have to do this." You plead. The reasoning behind your beckoning expression and tone of voice held him from proceeding. His attention diverts to you. He caresses your face lovingly without realizing.

"Are you okay?" You nod.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks. Just a little shook up." You sigh. He holds you in his arms resting his head on top of your head. You needed that reassurance and he gave it to you. You hug back happy to see him and to be safe. You wanted to cry, yet you held it in. There was nothing to worry about now. You have Ace. To your dismay you set apart. You sniffle accidentally letting some spill to calm you.

"Come onet's get you inside." He said. You follow him back to the bar for safety. The two of you spent the entire night talking. You had a few drinks to numb the pain.

"Thanks for saving me. It's nice to see you again." You hear him scoff. "What?" You ask.

Ace shook his head. "Nothing it's just that not a lot of people are pleased to see me. It's quit rare." He takes a few swigs of his drink.

"Why is that?" You pry. He observes his golden colored liquor contemplating.

"I cause a lot of trouble that's all." He beams.

"You don't seem like it. I see you as more of the opposite." A smile crosses his lips. "Like a knight." 

"Ah, Acey! You're the knight she's been searching for?" Thanks bartender spoke up causing you to choke on your drink embarrassed. "Damn, man you're lucky. She's a beauty. She looks like a faithful one too. Searching for her prince." You clear your throat to get him to stop. Your face already burning red. The freckled man smirks at the new found information. You had been searching for him. You. He's never had a girl look for him. He was usually the one thinking about them and searching for her. Ace rubs your back tenderly.

"That's enough Thatch leave her alone." Said man sneers scurrying away. "Are you okay? Sorry about that my friend can be such a tease to people."

"It's fine." You reply.

"You've been searching for me?" He chides. 

"N-no!" You defend. He frowns. You didn't like that look. "M-may be. Yes. I've been wanting to thank you. You've been my inspiration for exploring the world more often instead of having my nose stuck into my books. I know it's silly-" His hand brushes your hair aside tucking a strand behind your ear.

"It's not silly. We all have our own motives." Your hear pounds in your chest. The feel of his touch felt like static. An energy you've never experienced before. So comforting and warm. You lock onto his eyes dazed. "Are you ready to go?" You nod lifting yourself on your feet. You felt you were forgetting something. The same group Ace came with walk in holding your drunken roommate.

"Oi, we gave them quite a scare and ran off. Pricks were too fast, but they left behind this girl. She looks like she was in the same boat." 

"Let go of me! How dare you chase Andy away." She beats on her restrainer weakly. You sweat drop.

"That girl belongs to me. She's my roommate. Thank goodness she's okay." You take her off their hands keeping her steady.

"(Y/n)! You're okay!" She hugs you. "These jerks chased away Andy and threatened to kill him."

"Good, he was a bad guy. He was going to take advantage of you just like his boys were about to take me." Your roommate looks at you in disbelief.

"That jerk!" She turns to the group of men carrying her in. "What are you all standing there for? Go get those assholes! How dare they force a girl!" She argues.

"Okay, maybe it's time to go back to school and sleep it off." You suggest.

"Oh good idea I could really use a nap." She then nuzzles your head. "Sleep." She mumbles already dozing off against you. He body going limp making it heavy for you to keep her up. Luckily, Ace swoops the girl in his arms.

"Thanks." You sigh.

"Not a problem. I'll help you carry her to your car."

"Actually, we came here walking." You said.

"You guys should those jerk's van parked out back. We managed to steal their keys." One of them men pulls them out dangling them. He tosses them to you, capturing them safely in your hands.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you later." Ace said. The group of men bid you farewell with Ace tagging along.

 

A five minute drive to your campus, not that far but the walk was long in a busy city. The engine dies as the van is parked on the curb. You two look to the back to find your friend passed out without a worry in the world.

"Awe, look at her sleep. Like an angel. If only her parents knew." You snicker.

"Yeah, that their princess is not what she seems." Ace adds. You laugh at his comment. He looks at you dazed as if nothing in the world mattered but you. You turn to find him staring. You blush bashfully. That adorable shy blush he decided he liked. 

"What?" You question. He shook his head realizing he's been staring too long.

"Nothing. Sorry."

"Well, we should get this girl in bed. Do you mind helping me carry her to my dorm?" He gladly agrees. It was a struggle trying to keep quiet, but he managed. You opened each door for him as he escorted you into the room. He lays her down on her own bed. A heavy exhale leaves his lips alleviated from the wait and sudden tugs from the unconscious girl. You flicked your dim, Christmas lights on. The man was dazzled by the creative lights hung on your side of the wall with a board full of pictures of home. Ace took the liberty of taking in each one. You remove your coat dropping it on your chair. "They're my family. A reminder of what I'm working hard for. A reason to be motivated." You peer at a family photo of your parents, your brother and you.

"Must be nice." He barely says. 

"It is. What about you?" He stiffens at your question, but when he turns to face you he is easily weakened. So kind, free of judgement. There was still so many things he wanted to know about you, but would you feel the same about his background? He gave it a shot. It wasn't bad to confess even a little.

"I only have my brothers, but they're not around anymore. They have their own life to deal with so it's rare for me to see them." You squeeze his arm acknowledging his pain.

"I'm sorry." Is what comes out being the most common thing to say when hearing about a tragedy. "If you ever feel alone, you can always come here. I know that being alone leads to thinking and thinking can lead to a rabbit hole of depression. Endless. I get that way. One of my hobbies is taking pictures and having beautiful memories hung by my side as a reminder."

"Thank you, I'll take you up on that offer."

"I do hope so. I'd like to get to know you better. If that's okay? To hang out sometime?" You felt hopeful yet your eyes kept pasted to the floor afraid of the answer. He tips your head up to face him. He leans in to place a tender kiss on your cheek and whisper,

"I'd like that too." He whispers earning a shudder from your body. Your face flushed by his actions. A grin adorning his lips satisfied of his impression on you. You both exchanged numbers that night after his departure. This time you both made sure to make time and not let the opportunity of meeting each other be meaningless. The first text you sent him was, "Sweet dreams." He replied with the same adding a heart at the end that made your heart pound at a fast rate. You held your phone close to your heart hoping to dream of him.

 

Sabo

Meeting Sabo for the second time didn't happen for nearly five months. You had plans of being free and to do that you had to continue your life while also being undercover to claim enough evidence to lock up your boss. There were times where you were hesitant about reporting him due to his power, however there was one person who kept your head on comforting your negative thoughts. Sabo. You called him every now and then when you could attempting to make things less conspicuous. He once met you during your shift as a stripper. It was embarrassing at first, yet it was safe to say you felt an chemical reaction with him. A spark igniting you physically and mentally like a drug you haven't tasted. Far more strong than any. You desired more while you danced falling to your lust forgetting about the mission at hand. When he called your name, you snapped back to reality. Yes it sounded sweet but you also knew in the back of your mind you had to focus. You slap him back to reality. Literally, keeping him focused exchanging the final plan. You gave him all the info he required to put your pimp away.

There you stood with the rest of your friends. Abused, forced, and drugged due to the life style struggle to survive. You were hand cuffed as your master is taken away like an animal. Enforcers on each side of the building of different departments united to bring down one man who's tracks have been covered for years only to be exposed. The car he is thrown in takes off somewhere far from here. Prison is your guess. You remain planted, still staring at the place that car once settled. You're pulled into a seat car where you are escorted first into interrogation. You confessed everything as Sabo told you to do. You sat alone in an isolated room where cops do their interrogation.

"Thank you misses (L/N) for everything. You'll be put under witness protection program. We planned to have you relocated with new identities at first, but we previously made contact with a lawyer whom wanted to take custody of you until your court date. He will be in here shortly and explain the routine for you." You nod in acknowledment. No words can describe how you're feeling. So many mixed emotions at once you didn't know how to react. You are uncuffed before th detective takes his information on record. You rub your wrist attempting to alleviate the stinging sensation.

You sit in silence, holding yourself in thought. You had more questions than answers like, what will become of you? What does this mean for you now? The click of the door grabs your attention followed by a worried, familiar blonde who's kept you sane in your hell hole for the past few months. He sets his bag down, you stood up practically pouncing on him with great relief. A friendly face to keep you company and ease you. He hugs you back squeezing you tightly. A hand of yours slips through his blonde locks in the back of his head. He placed one hand over your head mirroring the same move. Only a minute later did you pull away to meet your savior. Eyes glossy with droplets of tears spilling. You sniffle as you remove any tears on your face preventing him from seeing you cry. An ugly trait or so you were taught.

"Are you alright? Did anything happen while you accompanied Shane?" He checks for injuries on your body. You in turn observe him. You take notice of the bags under his eyes. He's been restless, but why? You unconsciously caress his face rubbing your thumb under his eye as if smearing away the black like make-up. His gaze returns to yours. He shows you his kind smile. The one you had fallen previously.

"I'm fine but you look like shit." You bluntly say. He scoffs.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep. I had paper work, and I was always focused on you worried about the plan. I've been cautious until this day." You awe at him. The feeling you two shared was mutual. He pulls your hand away to his dismay. "The detective informed you of what will happen, but since I'm your attorney he wanted me to tell you the rest. You'll be put on witness protection. I had them leave you in my custody. It's dangerous, but I'm willing to help keep you safe just as you wanted. You do know you can always change your mind and be relocated-"

"No! No please, I don't feel right being somewhere alone. Shane may have people on the inside and I only know you whom I can trust." You clench his coat as if afraid to let go something amidst would happen.

"I understand." He whispers. "Then let's get you home and settled." He grabs his bag leading you out of the room. You are a free woman, to do whatever you wished. Finally after all these years, it was all thanks to this man. You look up at him with gratefully eyes. You held him close and he in turn did the same.

That day, he took you home, gave you a roof over your head and even allowed you to sleep with him to ease your thoughts. You took up the offer nuzzling into his chest. It was a strange meeting but one you will never forget.

 

Law

Your second time meeting him didn't take long. The next day after your discharge, Law walked you home to keep an eye on you. You felt energized from your sleep. You wanted to do so many things. Mostly finish your novel. You set up some water for tea.

"Sorry for the mess. I didn't think I'd be gone that long." You rub the back of your head sheepishly then returning to picking up clothes or any mess left behind. It wasn't that much of a mess per-say, but it felt like it with things cluttering the room. You ended up cleaning the damn house forgetting about everything else. By the time the tea pot whistles, you had finished hand picking your mess. All that was left to do is use cleaning products and vaccum. You jolt back to reality. Law sat at the table minding his own business while also observing you. You turn off the stove, pour two mugs of tea.

"Here you are sir. Freshly brewed." You chirp.

"Thanks." He takes the hot mug blowing into it to cool it down.

"So how is this going to work? You caring for me that is?"

"Just go on about your business. Don't worry about me. I'm just here to as your personal, caretaker. If anything I see is affecting your health, I'll let you know." You sweat drop.

"Kind of hard to pretend you're not here when you actually are, but that's cool. I feel special having my own doctor." You chortle. Your stomach growls filling the room. A red blush forms across your face. You nervously chuckle away your embarrassment.

"Guess I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I brought some snacks yesterday or the day before." You correct forget thing you were out. You reach for your plastic bag revealing a bunch of junk food. You glowed at the sight of goodies while Law reviews each and every snack. You already dug in holding a Twinkie in one and a ho-ho in the other.

"Is this what you eat every morning?" He scrunches his nose disgusted. You swallow your food.

"Every now and then. I get so busy like cleaning or writing I forget to eat so I have these snacks as an emergency."

"No wonder you have fatigue. It's so bad you barely have any energy." He packs the goodies into the same grocery bag. He removes your goodies from your hand.

"Hey!" You pout disapprovingly.

"I really don't care what you shove in your body, but what you need is actual food. So you're going to cook something."

"Why not eat out?" You suggest. He glares at you. So intimidating you shiver. "Never mind. We'll just go with your idea." You stood up and open your fridge. There was hardly any groceries. "I forgot to get food instead of snacks." You recall. Law sighs holding the bridge of his nose.

"You can't be serious? You're such a lost cluts." He mumbles. Law scoffs realizing how similar you are to his late father. "Come on we're going out." He grabs your hand dragging you out.

"Awe, but we just got here."

"Don't be lazy!" He barks.

 

A total of thirty minutes into the story and you felt like a child unable to pick your foods. You chose what you wanted, and he would deny and replace them with healthier foods. There were a few foods he did let you have which was a relief. You didn't know if you could walk around all day with him telling you what to do. It was a annoying. You regret taking his offer but what choice did you have? You didn't want to go back to your home town and be ridiculed. It was just temporary. 

You stop by the bread aisle reaching for one with wheat. You turn to make sure he didn't complain. Instead you were given the most adorable, disgusted face. His eyes held a slight fear as if he entered a nightmare.

"Something wrong?" You ask. "Is bread not a good idea?"

"It never is with me. It's part of the protein but I personally despise it. How can you eat this stuff? It's gross. It's....it's..-" 

"It's just bread. Chill out dude. It doesn't taste that bad. What do you have against it anyways?" You drop a bag of bread into the cart.

"I don't want to talk about it." You raise a brow amused. His hatred towards bread is most curious, but you didn't press the issue seeing as how you just wanted this trip to end. You'd be sure to remember this day and ask why he hated bread so much. You never did.

You arrived home completely exhausted by the walk home carrying all your belongings upstairs to your apartment. You drop everything on the table and just dropped yourself on the couch. You've never had this much exercise in your life let alone more bags than two. You carried what you believed is a year supply of food when in reality it's just three months worth of more debating whether or not you were even going to eat so much. You groan at the pain your arms. You hear Law's tongue click.

"You're just going to leave food out here? Some of these require them to be refrigerated. It's going to spoil."

"Too tired." You complained. "I became a novelist to avoid anything involving exercise. That's why I have a great intellectual." You mumble.

"Apparently not smart enough to take care of yourself. Exercise also helps your body gain more energy besides food. Otherwise you're just gaining weight."

"Then it's a good thing I have a fast metabolism." A tick mark forms over his head annoyed by your stupidity. How is he supposed to let you be knowing if he turns his head for one second you'd be back in the hospital because of something. It was like dealing with a child and it's only been a day. He walks up to you to give you a piece of his mind, but the minute he sees you asleep, he stops. Expression softens at the sight of your sleeping face so peaceful almost cute. Your chest heaves lightly, lips parted and an arm resting on your belly. He sighs heavily giving up. Something about you just restrained him from speaking his mind even if you're asleep. He didn't care what a person was doing, if he was pissed, he would tell them. Law hovers his hand over your face tempted to move your locks aside. Sadly he did not. It would be too creepy and he didn't know what the hell he would be doing it for. You could eat your hair for all he cared. He shakes his head diminishing any thoughts lingering about you. Instead he decides to tuck you in with a blanket hanging on the arm of your couch as he made himself busy by making you a meal. Hopefully, you'd enjoy it and think twice about eating junk.

 

Marco

Your second meeting with your suspect was unfortunate. In fact it's been a week since you last saw Marco. He was held up in jail for two days before his interrogation. Almost everyone in that club was a suspect to find the main boss your team has been after. It seemed none of them knew of the whereabouts of their boss. They were just simple criminals having fun. A shame that all this trouble and no useful information has popped up. You felt agrrivated almost sick lately. Just last night you reviewed some case files with murdered victims. Things you are used to seeing. Your body reacted as if it's the first. You rushed into the bathroom puking your guts out. You've never felt so sick in your life. It was both emotional and physical. You closed the files deciding to end your night with some rest hoping may be you'd feel better in the morning. Alas the same feeling of last night erupted the minute you woke up. You dashed to the bathroom practically sliding on entrance. You hold your head waiting for your upset stomach to relax. You spit the last contents into the bowl.

"What the fuck." You growl. You pick yourself up to wash yourself. Afterwards you make a quick doctor's appointment.

 

You wait patiently in the examination room. You have already been taken in for check up now the only thing left are results. The doctress jots down a few things down coming up with a diagnosis.

"Well Miss's (L/N), you are in fine condition. If anything is out of the ordinary it's just morning sickness." Your heart drops at those words. The drumming in your ears held you from understanding. She couldn't have said them right? 

"Morning sickness?" You said fearful of the answer. To your dismay she nods verifying. Your vision blurs, breathing closes as if being suffocated. Your doctor takes notice telling you to take deep breaths and calm down. All of this is a shock to you. It was difficult to relax. You had to think about who's it is.

"Were you not aware that you are pregnant?" You shook your head unable to say a word. "I see. Do wish to deal with the child in any way?" You shook your head again.

"No, no. I'm fine thank you. I-I just have to think about it." You say.

"Of course. Take your time." She coos. You gently rise to your feet steadying yourself as you walk out of the clinic. You hop into your car and just sit there processing everything. You punch the steering wheel letting all your frustration out. You were a locomotive train wreck at the moment. You had ruined your career for one night. Yes, you had the money and the choice to get an abortion, but you refused. You made a promise to yourself a long time ago if you should ever have kids you would not end up like your mom. Abandoning her child after birth and tossing her to an orphanage. You know that feeling that pain of loneliness for seven years until your actual family, your abuela picked you up and took care of you from there on. Safe and sound where you belong. You felt loved and wanted even grateful unlike every day waiting for that one special family to adopt you. All you longed for is parents and damn it your child will not go through the same. You had one other option. To confront the baby daddy. That person was none other than Marco.

You wiped your tears away and made a call.

"Yo! What up?" Your partner asks.

"Hey, are you guys still keeping Marco in holding after his interrogation?"

"Yeah why?"

"Good. I'll tell you later." You hang up quickly driving over to the the police station.

 

Marco on the one hand had a few bruises on his face. Blood still trickling from the slight bruises earned by his comrades and the pigs. A lesson he's learned, but something about you he just couldn't help himself. Like a tick screaming the obvious. The obvious to what is the question. He holds his head in annoyance to having you pop up on his mind. You were a deceiving cunt and that's all he knew. One he regrets regardless of how amazing you felt. He rests his head against the cool wall, eyes closed letting the cold numb his pain. The jingling of keys unlocking the cell door echoes bringing him out of his daze.

"Marco Fushichou! You're free to go." His brows knit in confusion.

"What? How? There couldn't have been a bail-yoi." The cop shrugs.

"There is no need to keep you here. What we found was not incriminating enough. Look just go. Your pals will be out soon." The blonde is cautious. Everything seemed surreal. How could his small business on the side not be incriminating? There were drugs and sure a few gang members right?

"This is probably a trap." He thought to himself. Nevertheless, he casually strolls out as the guard leads him to the front desk handing his belongs back and a few paperwork. He sets foot outside looking both ways, vigilant for anything. His eyes land on you. You stood beside the post lamp contemplating for the longest. Now that he saw you, you are uncertain, but not he. He relaxed realizing it was you who set him free. He couldn't get you out of his mind and now here you are in the flesh.

"You set me free? After you caught me?" You lower your gaze and nod. You were fidgeting. "Why?" 

"I wanted to talk. I could have done it in there, but..." You shrug. "I don't know. I could stand to see you locked up." You shook your head. "Never mind this was a mistake." You turn on your heel and walk away. The blonde rushes to your side blocking the road. You did a quick block dance with him before rolling your eyes annoyed.

"Hey! Wait, talk about what-yoi? What could possibly be important?"

"Nothing! Okay? Nothing is important. Just go on and live your life. Forget about this conversation. I don't want to talk about it!" You push him aside racing to your car to leave him to wonder.

Two weeks have passed, the bar is back in business and everything is finally as it should be. The small business was moved elsewhere to avoid the same problem as that night. Customers were startled, but regulars continued coming back even after the event. Thatch pours a glass of liquor for his brother as per usual. The jingle of the bar alerts a new customer. Thatch's smile falters when he sees you.

"Haven't you done enough lady?" Thatch starts. You lift both hands in surrender.

"Apologies. I just have to talk to Marco." The sound of your voice perked the man up. He glares in your direction before watching the game above him. He didn't want to bat an eye on you. He is still conflicted about you after that night and the day you let him go. It all seemed for nothing. So petty. You took a seat beside him.

"There is nothing to talk about. Just go."

"Marco please..." You plead.

"You're wasting your time." You sigh.

"You said you wanted answers right? I'm going to give them to you, but I need you to give me a chance to talk. I will never bother you again. I promise." It took a moment. You thought you had failed until turns his full attention on you.

"Fine. Start talking." He growls softly. You lower your gaze to your stomach and exhale the bit of air you held in you throat.

"Marco...I'm pregnant and yes it's yours. You are the last person I've been with and before that it's been nearly a year." Thatch drops a glass cup letting it shatter onto the floor. Both him and Marco's jaw drop in shock. 

"Damn Marco. You really need to learn to use a rubber." No words can define what he's feeling right now. He shakes his head clearing everything to think.

"Okay, so about it."

"No. That's precisely why I wanted to talk to you. I've made a promise to myself and I know it's stupid to everyone, but I'm keeping this child. If you want no part of it by all means tell me. I'll be heading back to Spain with my grandparents. I'm not sure if I'll come back." Whoa, that is a lot to take in. He felt pissed.

"It was a one night stand! Why the hell would you keep it? Over a stupid promise? Do you realize how dumb that sounds? Really fucking stupid of you. This sounds like something a crazy chick would do!"

"I know how it sounds and I know it is stupid, but I stand by it because you couldn't possibly understand! That's why I want an answer. Yes or no it's not that hard." You retort standing your ground. Damn hormones made you weak. Tears brim at the edge of your eyes daring to shed. You held your self strong blinking them away. 

"Why do you want them?"

"Because I know how it feels to be born and abandoned. I was dropped off as a new born at an orphanage. For seven years I waited for alone for a family. To be loved and wanted. To belong Marco! I will not do the same to ours." Tears fall down your face not realizing that they have started. The two men sadden at your tragic story. Something similar to theirs. "Forget it. I have my answer. I just wanted to do the decent thing and tell you but you are too much of a pendjo* to care." You march out of the bar still crying. 

"She was an orphan like us. She cares too much about that baby even if it's a mistake. Such a good mother taking responsibility. Now I feel bad." Thatch states as if narrating Marco's thoughts. The blonde shoots out of his seat in search for you. He didn't know what he was truly doing, but he doesn't want you to up and leave with his spawn. Children is the last thing on his mind and never dared to tread on those waters until now. Forced to face what he's created. It was only best to take responsibility and so that's he shall do. Take care of you. 

His hand reaches for your arm keeping you from taking another step. You turn to look up at your surprise restrainer. He pants, rosy colored cheeks and on his nose from the winter's weather.

"Wait, don't go. Please. I haven't given you my answer." He holds your shoulders and looks you dead in the eyes. "Stay. Stay here with me. I'll take care of both of you. We both made this mess. I can't let you do this alone." You stood there taking in his response. He actually wanted to be apart of the child's life?

"You don't have to pity me or try to be there. I understand if you don't want to do this." He shook his head.

"No, I want to. I know how it feels to tossed into an orphanage over a mistake. It sucks. If you're willing so am I." You smile softly.

"Thank you, for understanding. I'll stay. You do know that means you have to show up to every one of my check ups right?" 

"Fuck, yes I know." He sighs. "Whatever it takes." You weren't much of a hugger or emotional, but your damn hormones made you feel all giddy. You held him tightly and in turn hugs back knowing everything will turn out fine from here on out.

 

Kid

Meeting Kid was something you didn't want after the first. He treated you like a piece of meat, a complete loser. He didn't even bother to say hi, or be generous and kindly turn you down. He was a straight up dick. Years of dedication all because he was hot but more than that his background to pursue his dreams. Something similar to what you wanted. You just got hooked into a fantasy while life threw shit at you, his music was there. Not anymore. Now you had not Kid in your life and tuned out any song involving him. You didn't want to remind yourself of that day. You wished you've never met him or even bothered to help him.

It's been days, maybe three months since you last saw him. You preoccupied yourself with your work. Everyday you searched for a good story. Lately there has been talk about a popular, attractive chef women go gaga for. This was your chance to write about something bigger. The man wasn't as popular to be announced and that was just the perfect push you needed. So you pushed your way through to get that interview with the young chef. Blonde, curly cue brow with charms. They way he cooked up front for his audience was graceful and so passionate about what he does. You yourself are left dazzled. The crowd of women just kept getting larger and larger closing you in. Your small self jumped up and down waving your hand hoping to be saved by the wave of women. You felt someone take ahold pulling you out of the crowd. You catch your breath and pat the strangers chest.

"Thank you so much." You use his body to pick yourself up. Your smile fades when you meet the same person you've been trying to forget. Eustass Kid. He smirks.

"You're welcome." You take a step back dusting yourself from any germs gained by the man.

"Oh it's just you." You plainly say turning your attention to the blonde chef. You sigh resting your hands on your hips wondering how you were going to get through this time.

"That's not a nice thing to say to your savior." You ignore him focusing on your situation. "Oi! Don't ignore me damn it!" You shoot him a scowl.

"What the hell do you want? You should know I don't care two shits about you after that shit show display." He growls then takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. Look I am aware of that and I just wanted to apologize to you."

"Apology not accepted. Now piss off. I have better things to do than waste my time with you." You shift searching for an opening. Kid balls his fists. You were such a brat. He was trying to man up and apologize. Why couldn't you just take it?

"Fine!" He turns on his heel barely taking three steps before stopping. He could walk away and say he did his best but that's not what his training was for. He had to make things right. Something about that day left him a guilty conscious. The redhead rolls his eyes returning to your side.

"I understand you're pissed at me. Please just let me make it up to you."

"Go away prick." You mutter. His brows knit looking where you are staring. The blonde chef. He knew of that teen. He used to be a big fan of his music. Always praising him for his work.

"You want an interview with him? I can get you one with him." He looks over the crowd. "Oi! You! Chef!" He calls out. You pull him away keeping him quiet.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling him. What does it look like?" He takes a deep breath, but you stop him.

"No! I don't need your help! I'm perfectly fine." You argue.

"Are you sure, because you seemed like you were struggling." You scowl at him letting out a groan. Before you can bicker further, the blonde chef pops out of nowhere to greet you two.

"You called?" He chimes.

"Yeah, actually. My friend here would like to interview you." You gape when he called you "friend".

"Actually we're not friends. We are from that." You remark.

"Oh, well I would still take you up on that interview madam. I can never resist such a lovely woman." He grabs your hand and kisses it. You shudder at the sense of his kindness. Although it was something that you wanted, you felt like you didn't need it. It felt strange. You were used to assholes like Kid. Mentioned man glares daggers at the blonde. You giggle amused only to make it sound like you enjoyed this chef's flirtatious gestures.

"Um, well that's great! Can we start now?" You point to a random booth. He turns to the ladies calling him back.

"Oi, this babe is talking to you." Kid growls. You smile softly.

"Oh! Apologies. I just had to check if I am available and not ruin anyone's schedule." He excused.

"Look man, she's a great journalist who can make you just as popular. You said you loved this restaurant and it's people and shared a passion for cooking right. Well this lady can inform everyone and make your establishment known Nationwide. This is your only chance otherwise it's your loss." Your eyes sparkled in awe. No one has ever defended you that way. His words made you blush. Yes he was bluffing but you never truly thought of yourself to be that great and didn't know if you would have the ability to do that for this man.

"Uh, oh I'm terribly sorry. If that's the case then I can certainly do it right now." You nod and take a seat somewhere with Kid still standing around you. Your questions were answered and his story was inspirational enough to get you excited to write. You shook his hand and exchanged business numbers. You squeal at your success as you walk outside. 

"This is so great! This will get me to a higher rank. Maybe even a larger company. I can't wait to print this out."

"That's great." You jump at the sudden voice. You had forgotten Kid still hung around you. You sigh and rub the back of your head in thought. 

"You didn't have to, I mean why bother? What is it that you need from me?"

"Another chance. I know I was unexceptionably rude to you and I deserve all the crap you give me. I don't mean to be that way. I just forget who I am. Like you said. You get used to the fame and people around you. You forget where you started from. I want to make things right. I'm sorry." You take a deep breath and sigh.

"Fine, I forgive you." You pat his arm then turn on your heal to leave.

"Um..." He stops you from taking another step. "I was hoping we could be friends. Hang out some time." You throw your head back then turn o him wearing a grin.

"You really aren't going to let me go unless I agree huh?" The redhead smirks. "Okay. I'll give you another chance. You screw it up even the slightest, you're gone. Okay?" He nods. You scribble down your number on your pad and hand it to him. "I hope you can behave this time and thanks for the interview." You finally stroll away leaving Kid to watch you leave and stare at the number excited to meet you even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly what I had in mind for Kid. He felt rushed and quick compared to everyone because I ran out of ideas for how you met him except for the idea that meeting him was difficult and he was an ass. It's Kid. Marco Fans I hope you enjoyed your meeting, compared to Sabo's, yours is the kinkiest ;D I hope you like this, give me feedback or have any suggestions for a preference let me know I am working on Zoro and Mihawk but currently stumped. Thank you Good day~


End file.
